


Halloween Batch #1

by StormTales



Series: Halloween Stories [7]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Ghosts, Gore, Horror, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-03
Updated: 2014-11-03
Packaged: 2018-02-24 00:14:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2560952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormTales/pseuds/StormTales
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of Arashi Halloween ficlets: Ohno is there to comfort Nino with his back pain in Hawaii, Arashi tricks Ohno to go through their haunted house, Ohno suddenly becomes human, Nino is a mermaid, Nino visits a gravure fun house, two tumblr pranksters trick or treats at Sho's door, and Jun has movie monster nightmares.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Halloween Batch #1

**Author's Note:**

> Each ficlet was prompted by tumblr users, and I piled them together in one document instead of making separate ones. Here is the breakdown of each ficlet:
> 
> A Warm Kiss - for: quillsandstorms (Ohmiya, Fluff)  
> Test Run - for: tsuraibaka92 (no-pairings, ghosts)  
> Care Bear - for: nitelotus (nitelotus is a character, fluff)  
> I Swim Free - for: alexxasick (Free! anime based, Ohmiya, gore)  
> Gravure Galore - for: kurasshadow (Ohmiya, gore, humor)  
> The Supernova - for: chesutoberry (slight Sakuraiba, chesutoberry and stormtales are characters, humor)  
> The Nightmare Is Real - for: stormofthesky (no-pairings, horror)
> 
> Enjoy!

A Warm Kiss (Ohmiya, Fluff)

~

It started on their first rehearsal day. Nino knew it was going to be hot in Hawaii, he just didn’t figured it would be this excruciating! The other members and the staff were also sweating under the heat and drinking plenty of water and lemon.

But Nino was the most sensitive when it comes to rehearsals. For some time, his back pain would double whenever he moved a lot. During the actual performance, he is fine. It’s the aftermath that really kicks in. He tries not to show it, and he would endure throughout the entire day.

But every night, he would find medicinal pads placed outside his hotel room.

Nino never asked who brought him ice and hot pads to his room, but he was grateful for whoever did. Every present was different. A new water container with lemonade, drug store pain killers, cooling patches, and other goodies. Sometimes, Nino was eager for rehearsal to be over so he could find out what was the next gift waiting for him.

But the last rehearsal was the most exhausting. They did a dry run through every song, every dance, and every routine to walk along the narrow platforms. Nino maybe exaggerating, but he felt like he would just drop dead.

"Can we replay that last bit before the second chorus," Jun instructed the staff. His perfectionism was starting to annoy Nino.

"It’s good enough," Nino moaned quietly, but never raised his voice to question Jun. The man was only trying to bring out the best for their concert.

Ohno stood by Nino with his hat over a sweat-soaked towel tied around his head. “Are you feeling okay?”

"My back just might give in," Nino sighed. "But I’ll manage."

Ohno gently placed his warm hand against the small of Nino’s back. Even though Nino’s entire body felt hot, Ohno’s warm hand to his back pain was soothing. “You can sit down.”

"I’ll be fine," Nino said stubbornly, but winced when pushed Ohno’s hand away. He bend over in pain.

"Nino, please sit down," Ohno said more sternly.

"I’ll be fine!" Nino repeated. "I’ll make it through the day."

Ohno quietly backed away and left Nino alone. They ended the rehearsal (an hour later than planned), and decided to spend one last night out before the concert. They could drink so long as they don’t over shot it, so the five men made a reservation at the hotel restaurant and spend the night at the pool to themselves.

Nino was finally able to soothe his back pain as he sat down on the pool steps. Jun and Aiba swam on the further end of the pool while Sho chatted with his friend outside the pool. 

Ohno entered the pool and sat down next to Nino. Ohno’s face was slightly pink from the champagne, but he wasn’t completely drunk. Neither of them spoke a word to each other. They both just wanted to take the time to relax and enjoy the moment while it lasts.

Nino reached up and rubbed his aching shoulders. The water dripped from his hand and slid down his arm. Ohno wordlessly reached around and started giving a massage for Nino. 

He was about to protest, but the pressure felt so good. Nino turned around and allowed Ohno full access to his back. Ohno started from Nino’s shoulders and circled his thumbs down Nino’s sore back muscles. When he reached the pinnacle of Nino’s back pain, Nino let out a small groan.

"Time’s up, guys," a staff called out to them. "They’re closing the pool and we have to leave."

Nino glanced over his shoulder and whispered. “Come to my room.”

Ohno leaned in closer. “Okay.”

They dried off and slipped on their spare clothes before saying goodbye to the staff and the other members. The truth was, Nino had never been to this side of the hotel. And the hotel they rented rooms was huge. Their manager drove them to this part of the building, so Nino had no idea how to get to his room from here. 

He assumed Ohno did.

"Where are we going?" Nino asked, looking around his unfamiliar surroundings.

Ohno didn’t reply back right away and also looked around before giving him a bashful smile. “Uhhh…I’m not sure.”

Nino was less than amused. “Are you telling me we’re lost…on our own hotel?!”

"It can’t be that hard," Ohno said, trying to sound confident. "Look at this sign. To…za…re-rezar…"

"You can’t read English!" Nino hissed his annoyance. He didn’t want to raise his voice so late at night. "I think I recognize those stairs. Let’s go this way."

So Nino lead the way and they began climbing the set of stairs that seemed the most familiar to Nino. But after two flights of stairs, the back pain came crashing back.

Nino had to stop and bend his back over just to ease the pain. Ohno quietly came to his side.

"Are you alright?!"

"My back really hurts," Nino moaned, holding his hand to where the pain hurt the most.

Why does it have to hurt so much? It wasn’t always like this when he was younger. Then again, he wasn’t young anymore, but it never stopped him from dancing and doing flips for the rehearsal. Nino closed his eyes and hoped the pain would fade away. Why does he have to worry about an ailment 50 years too soon for his age.

Then, Nino felt a pair of warm lips peck his cheek. Nino’s eyes snapped open and stared back at the man who kissed him. Ohno swung Nino’s arm over his shoulder and carefully hoist Nino up.

"Ohno…"

"We’ll take the elevator," Ohno said, supporting Nino the last few stairs to the next landing. "I think I remember this floor number now."

But Nino’s heart was still fluttering like a little school boy as he leaned his weight into Ohno for support. It has been years since Ohno gave him a kiss. Nino can’t even remember the last  _he_  kissed Ohno. He always thought those days were over as they got older.

When they entered the elevator, Nino thought he’d never be this conscious around Ohno. The pain on his back seemed dull in comparison to his beating heart. The elevator number was getting close to their floor, and yet Nino couldn’t find the courage to return the kiss back in thanks.

Just one kiss. Just one kiss!

Finally, Nino leaned in with his eyes closed and planned to set his lips against Ohno’s bare cheek. But Ohno had turned his head the split second Nino decided to lean forward. Their lips met just when the elevator door open.

Jun, Sho, and Aiba were on the other side of the elevator door witnessing the two quickly withdraw from each other with their faces bright red.

Aiba was the first to laugh. “The duo is back again.”

 

* * *

 

Test Run (No-pairings, Ghosts)

~

"A little to the left," Jun instructed, being the perfectionist that he was. Aiba and Nino grunted as they shift the ghost prop to the left. Jun rubbed his chin. "More to the right."

"Make up your mind!" Nino shouted.

"There! Perfect!"

The haunted house was complete. The staff teased them thinking they couldn’t do it, but by golly they did. Arashi decorated a full functioning haunted house for the fans in time for Halloween. Jun challenged the group to do the task, and even though the other members didn’t want to, they silently followed Jun’s lead.

"We made it in time for tomorrow’s opening," Sho nodded, holding a clipboard. "I hope everything will go smoothly."

Aiba’s face lit up. “I’ve got an idea! Why don’t we take it for a test run? Someone should try go through the house.”

Jun smirked. “And I know just the person.”

When Ohno returned, it was already dark and he couldn’t find the others anywhere. He got them food and everything! He noticed the neon lights were on for the haunted house, and there was a poorly painted sign outside the entrance.

"Ohno, do a test run through the house. Arashi."

"Damn it, guys," Ohno grunted and left the take-out food on the table outside. 

He took a flashlight and ventured inside the newly decorated haunted house. They wanted to recreate the memories of their haunted house experience from their old variety show, but they also added a new twist. They’ll dress up and wear make-up showing their scariest forms ever. Hopefully the fans will like it.

The first challenge was to walk down the long corridor. Halfway through,  Ohno heard a deep guttural groan behind him and he lazily turned around. As planned, a monster with dead eyes and white hair stalked him. He couldn’t tell who was behind the make-up, but he suppose that was the point. Still, Ohno knew only Jun could make such a deep grunt.

"Looks good," Ohno said, giving Jun a thumbs up and he continued forward.

The next challenge was to find an abandoned room that acted as a morgue. At least three actors were in place and hiding under the bed sheets on the floor. Ohno’s task, and the fans when they come for the attraction, was to find the key inside the pot vases and unlock themselves out. 

As soon as Ohno entered the room, the door slammed shut behind him. He carelessly walked towards the number of pot vases to find the key. Just then, the monster actors arouse from their make-shift beds and groaned their way towards Ohno.

He chuckled. “You don’t have to groan so loud. Aiba, is that you?”

He suspected it was Aiba and Nino. Ohno couldn’t tell who the third actor was, but the continued their job and swarmed their way towards Ohno. He found the key, but he took the time to admire the zombies.

"Wow, you guys. I didn’t know you did so well on the make-up. That almost looks real."

Zombie Aiba groaned in reply, hissed, and lunged at Ohno. But Arashi’s leader easily dodged out of the way thanks to the tangled bed sheets that caught onto the model’s foot.

"You ought to be careful," Ohno commented. "Maybe we should reduce the number of bed sheets."

He opened the door and headed for the final task. The last room was a washroom where they hanged a number of white sheets and ripped clothes. Ohno noticed the other members added a new actor in the room.

She wore a white dress and had long messy hair, but she didn’t covered her face. Her shoulder were sloped; a dead giveaway it was Sho.

"Ah, are you playing as Sadako?" Ohno asked conversationally. "No, right? But you do have the face. I think it looks great."

Sho only snarled at him and began running towards him. Ohno played along and ran down the remaining corridor. There was one thing that was different: the final door was still locked.

"Very funny guys," Ohno rolled his eyes. He looked over his shoulder and saw the Sadako Sho walking towards him. "Oh, this will definitely scare the fans."

He leaned his weight on the door, and it finally opened. He calmly strolled outside and came around the house to the main entrance.

All the other members were there waiting for him.

"Whoa…" Ohno frowned as he approached them. "You guys change fast."

Jun frowned at him. “What do you mean? We just got here.”

 

* * *

 

Care Bear  (Inserted character, Fluff)

~

He watched grow for years now. Ever since she won him at a carnival, she never took him off her cell phone. Even as technology advanced, Nitelotus always put him, Ohno the bear charm, onto her new phone.

As she grew older, he noticed her dating others. Ohno was always with her. From her first date, to her first kiss, to her first break up. Ohno, however, couldn’t do anything as Nitelotus cried alone in her room. He wished there was a way he could communicate to her. Anything…

Then, on Halloween night, Nitelotus removed Ohno from her cell phone and kept him in her room. For the first time, he was alone without her. For a simple bear charm, he started panicking.

"Why is she leaving me behind? Where is she going?…a party?! Why isn’t she taking me with her?! Is she leaving me forever?!"

The worry and fear build and build stronger inside him. Suddenly, he found himself standing tall in NItelotus’ room. He glanced down and saw he had opposable thumbs.

"I’m human!" Ohno gasped, hearing his high voice for the first time. But barely a minute went by before Ohno’s worry came back. "Nitelotus…"

He dashed out her house and down the street that he knew so well. Because he’d always traveled wherever Nitelotus went, he knew all of her favorite places to go. He remembered hearing her talk to her friends about a party, and it was the first place he looked.

Other people were at the party and dressed in costumes. Ohno blended right in with his bear suit and bear ears on his headband. Since there was no one watching the entrance, Ohno walked right in.

The party was filled with young people. The music blared and upbeat tempo to get the young adults excited. Ohno was pulled to the side by a female to go to the dance floor. He couldn’t see NItelotus anywhere.

Then, at the other end of the dance floor, he saw the one who watched over him on her cell phone for years. She was fine, but she looked lonely. Ohno made his way through the crowd until he stood in front of her.

Nitelotus glanced up at him, confused. “Yes?”

Ohno choked on words for a bit before he offered her his hand. “May I have this dance?”

Maybe it was his bear suit or his cute bear ears that made her smile. She accepted his offer, and they danced away. It had been a long time since Ohno saw her smiling at him. And for the first time in his existence, he smiled back. It was truly a blessing.

Somewhere in the room, a chime went off. It was midnight, but the party kept going. But it was over for Ohno. He found himself staring up at the ceiling of the dance floor and Nitelotus staring down at him. Her eyes were wide and her mouth hung open as she slowly picked him up.

"O-ohno?" She gasped, holding her old bear cell phone charm. "It was you?"

Ohno couldn’t move. He couldn’t say anything to her every again. It truly was a curse.

 

* * *

 

I Swim Free (Anime based, Ohmiya, Gore)

~

I only swim free.

That’s what he told his teammates. He only joined their swim team so he could finally swim, never to race. Ohno hates racing; he just wanted to feel the water and let it carry him away. Lately the pool has been getting noisy. Jun wouldn’t stop talking about his beautiful butterfly stroke, and Aiba is always yelling and cheering Jun. Even Sho, their team manager, wouldn’t stop squealing over their spectacular muscles.

"I just want to swim freely…and quietly," Ohno moaned as he drifted on his back along a quiet lake he found in the woods.

Then, he heard a loud splash. Ohno straightened himself up and glanced around while kicking underneath. This lake was pretty large. He knew there would be fish here, but that splash was very loud…

Suddenly, a current swam towards him. Its ripples looked large, as if something big was coming for him. Ohno’s eyes wide and began swimming away. But the current swerved around him easily to cut him off.

A man’s head popped out. He was gorgeous, even Jun would be jealous. His youthful face gave him an innocent look, but the man’s eyes were playful and luring.

Ohno’s mouth hung open. “W-wha…eh, umm…are swimming here too? Who are you?”

The man smiled. “I’m Nino. I’m the mermaid of this lake.”

Ohno snickered. “A mermaid? There’s no such-“

Immediately, Nino swam closer until their chests was barely centimeters away from each other. Nino slid his hands along Ohno’s arm until he found Ohno’s hand. Nino guided Ohno’s hand to touch around his body. 

Ohno gasped the moment he felt scales.

"Y-you’re…real!" Ohno gawked.

Nino grinned and draped his wet arms around Ohno’s neck. “I’ve been watching you swimming. You have very…powerful legs.”

Ohno felt his face grow hot, and he gulped nervously. “I’ve…I’ve never seen a mermaid before.”

"I’ve never see a male human before," Nino whispered in Ohno’s ear. "Tell me…how do you humans reproduce?"

Ohno slowed down his kicks and let Nino’s lips touch his own. He couldn’t remember the feeling of cold, nor did he felt warm. Suddenly, Ohno was underwater with a mermaid in his arms. Nino pulled him down deeper and deeper into the water, but Ohno was completely captivate by Nino’s beautiful golden tail.

Ohno saw his intestines floating to the surface. His body became limp, and his eyes forever still and unblinking. Nino’s youthful face seemed more vicious as he tore and gorge through Ohno’s belly.

—-

Nino popped out of the water and face three handsome young men. “Hello, boys.”

The first one had a lot of energy and pointed at him. “Oh my gosh, it’s a mermaid!”

"He’s even more beautiful than me!" The one with glasses gasped.

"Wow! Look at his muscles!" The third one with a red sweater said with clasped hands of admiration.

Nino fanned his tail at them. “Come into the water, boys. I’ll show you more.”

 

* * *

 

Gravure Galore (Ohmiya, Gore, Humor)

~

"Oh look! A gravure galore house!" Nino pointed.

A tall building stood at the far end of the amusement park, but it still attracted numerous tourists and couples. Pink paint splashed everywhere on the building with hearts and cropped photos of gravure models posted outside the amusement house.

"Let’s go inside!" Nino said eagerly and pulled Ohno along with him.

Ohno took one good look at the house and smirked. “A lot of people leaving the house look upset. You sure you want to go?”

"Heck yeah!" Nino snorted. "You know I like these things. I wanna check it out."

As they approach the gravure fun house, the ticket master greeted them at the front. “Sorry gentlemen. One entry at a time.”

Nino stepped up immediately. “I’ll go first!”

"Step right in, good sir!" The ticket master waved his arm.

Nino failed to see the secret winked passed on to Ohno, but he ventured inside away. 

It was dark at first, but Nino still had his grin on his face. Perhaps the house was building up suspense to reveal the beautiful models later. But the long and dark corridor carried on, and a cold draft blew against Nino’s hair. His smile slowly faded, and his eyes kept darting left and right even though he couldn’t see anything.

A loud thump echoed behind him.

Nino whirled around. “Ohno?”

No one.

"What kind of gravure house is this?" Nino frowned, and continued to walk forward. "I’ll get my money back for this."

Suddenly, a red light switched on to his right, and he jumped slightly. But there was a live model, with her back facing him, wearing a bikini strapped bra and tight booty shorts. Nino got excited for a millisecond, but the atmosphere was off.

The model hunched over, and her hair looked wiry and obscured. She started making disgusting heaving sounds as if mucous was stuck in her throat.

"What the hell?" Nino whispered.

Then, the model turned her head to reveal her grotesque face. Her eyes were bloodshot, and her jaw was broken in half. Her tongue was swollen and touched the top of her breast.

Nino let out a wimpy yelp and backed away. Suddenly, more dark red lights flashed on. The gravure models were all monstrous looking either with deformed eyes or making hideous noises.

Nino kept his hands up and ran down the hall. Someone grabbed his ankle, and he screamed out loud. A young model held onto him with thin one piece lingerie. Her face would have looked cute if it weren’t for the blood covering have her body.

From the corner of his eye, he saw a white flash. He yanked his foot away from the gravure monsters and ran down the hall until he finally saw light. Ohno was waiting for him at the end.

Without holding back, Nino flung himself into Ohno. His face pressed close to Ohno’s chest while his body continued trembling with fear.

Ohno started laughing. “Did you had fun?”

"Like hell I didn’t!" Nino shouted back, swaying back and forth with Ohno’s support. "Those…those models are dead! They were about to eat me!"

"Nino, didn’t you read the sign?"

The frightened man glanced over his shoulder and took a good look at the sign hanging above the building. It still looked like a fun gravure house to Nino.

"I don’t get it," Nino groaned, finally standing up and waving an angry finger at the building. "This was false advertising!"

Ohno sighed. “It says gravure gore house. Not gravure galore house.”

Nino hiccuped. “What?”

"Nino…I think you drank too much tonight."

 

* * *

The Supernova  (Slight Sakuraiba, inserted characters, Humor)

~

The two dastardly pranksters have somehow stumbled across a particular neighborhood on Halloween night. Neither of them remembered how they got to Tokyo, considering they were both from Canada and United States respectively. But the two trollers, nonetheless, trick-or-treated around the block. 

Suddenly, they came across a mysterious object laying on the concrete sidewalk.

"What is that?" Chesutoberry said, frowning at the strange object.

Stormtales approached it with cautious. “It…it kinda looks like…a supernova.”

The circular object shined in its cheap spray paint gold, and swirls of microscopic stars linked around the fist-sized supernova. Stormtales bravely tapped the supernova with her foot, but nothing happened.

Stormtales picked it. “Where did it come from?”

"It’s right next to this door," Chesutoberry pointed. "Maybe it belongs to the owner."

They walked up to the front door and knocked the “secret knock” that everyone in the entire world knows yet still do it. Within a few minutes, super idol Sakurai Sho opened the door.

"Holy holy story! It’s Sho!" Chesutoberry cried out.

Stormtales stuttered the only words she could think of while holding out the supernova, “T-t-trick or treat!”

Sho glanced down at the golden object, and his eyes widen with delight. “Oh! My supernova was next to the door. Thank you.” And he took it back.

Chesutoberry aggressively pushed Stormtales to the side. “I found it first, actually! Oh great Sakurai-sama!”

Sho grinned softly at the die-hard fan. “Well, someone deserves a little reward.”

The idol reached for a bowl of candy and handed a gratuitous amount of candy. Stormtales and Chesutoberry bowed their thanks.

Just then, the two tumblers heard Aiba’s voice from inside the house. “Sho! Did you find it?”

Sho yelled back to Aiba. “Yeah, I did! These nice 20 something year old that are too old to trick-or-treat found it outside!”

"Oh! So that’s where I left it!"

Stormtales, with leaves in hair after being pushed, spoke up again. “If you don’t mind me asking, what is that thing?”

"You mean you’ve never seen one before?" Sho laughed. "They’re anal beads."

 

* * *

The Nightmare Is Real (No-pairings, Horror)

~

Aiba popped in the DVD and snuggled in between Sho and Ohno on the couch. Nino sat next to Ohno with a bowl of popcorn on his lap, and Jun sat alone in the armchair since he was the last one to arrive at Aiba’s luxury apartment. It was already late at night, but he promised Aiba he’ll come for movie night. Only Jun couldn’t stop yawning through the previews.

"I can’t believe you guys never saw this movie before," Aiba said with all smiles. "They say it’s the best horror film of the decade."

Sho groaned and slouched further in his seat. “I don’t like horror movies. And why did you had to turn off the lights too?”

"For the full experience!"

"Shh!" Nino hushed them, his eyes fixed on the TV. "It’s starting."

The streets were practically empty. The air felt cold, and the sky was heavy with clouds yet there was no rumble of thunder. The atmosphere was utterly quiet, and Jun walked down the side walk wondering where was everybody.

But there were eyes everywhere. No literal eyes, but images on every seeing eye. There were pictures posted outside shops, billboards on buildings, and signs on the street. Anywhere Jun looked, wide eyes stared back at him.

Jun hugged himself, feeling an ever growing presence that he was being watched even if there was no one around. He timidly glanced over his shoulder and saw nothing but a long empty street.

There must be someone here…No! There is someone here!

Jun quickened his pace until he finally came across a church, but it looked a little rundown. Rain had washed out the paint in streaks, and the weather vane appeared rusted. It creaked hauntingly at the slightest breeze. Jun looked over his shoulder again and noticed the shadows grew darker and sinister. As if they were chasing after him.

Jun’s heartbeat accelerated, and he ran towards the church. It was as if the sky was laughing a deep and cruel laughter, echoing everywhere throughout the town. Jun looked over his shoulder again and thought he saw someone walking towards him from the shadows.

He had to get away. He had to get away!

Jun swung the door open and slammed it shut behind him. He used the latch to lock the door in place and slowly backed away from the entrance. In the church, it was ten times more quieter. At least outside there was air flowing; inside it was stale like a coffin.

Suddenly, the front doors banged loudly. Jun’s heart leaped frightfully in his chest, and he let out a small yelp. The mad laughter was back again, except it echoed throughout the entire church.

At last, a chip from the wooden door fell off from its severe banging. Jun saw a single eye peeking through the door. The thing’s face was horribly melted with no hair or pigment. Just pink flesh with an all seeing eye staring back at Jun. Goosebumps crawled up Jun’s skin as he stood paralyzed on the spot with fear.

He couldn’t move. He couldn’t blink. He couldn’t breathe! Someone help!

The thing lunged through the door and came thundering down Jun…

"AAAAaahhh," Jun screamed awake, but his voice was drowned out by two other screamers.

"YEEEaaaaaHH!" Aiba and Sho cried, hugging each other and covering their faces in each other’s arms. Their legs brought up close to their chest and their toes curled.

Nino used his blanket as a shield protection from the TV screen while Ohno remained the only one with his eyes on the screen with a horrified look.

"No more!" Sho whimpered. "No more, no more!"

Jun glanced at the television and saw the classic Freddy Kruger making his full appearance. It wasn’t so scary after taking a good look at it. Eventually Aiba and Sho opened their eyes as well. But Jun let out a sigh when he realized he only woke up from a dream. Apparently, no one noticed Jun fell asleep.

"Hmmm," Ohno hummed, still the only one not hiding behind anything."I wonder how long it takes to put that make-up on."

"Not much different from your monster face, I bet," Nino commented back.

After Aiba calmed down, he spoke again. “But Kaibutsu-kun is a friendly monster. I would be terrified if I ever saw Freddy in my dreams.”

"Good thing he’s not real," Nino laughed nervously before glancing at the youngest member. "Right, Jun?"

"…y-yeah…"

Jun was the only one who saw Freddy standing behind the couch…

 


End file.
